ただいま (I'm Home)
by hwangbabo
Summary: Kenta kembali ke Seoul empat tahun setelah kejadian itu.


**ただいま**

Sudah sekitar empat tahun sejak terakhir kali Kenta menginjakkan kakinya di Seoul. Semua ingatan yang ada di kepalanya begitu buram, ia tidak bisa mengingat semuanya dengan jelas. Mungkin karena semua yang dilaluinya itu terjadi begitu cepat. Masa _trainee_ , lalu Produce 101, lalu JBJ, dan setelah itu…

Kejadian yang membuatnya angkat kaki dari negara yang membesarkan namanya. Kejadian yang membuat Kenta takut untuk naik ke atas panggung lagi. Satu-satunya kejadian yang tertanam dalam di ingatan Kenta, satu-satunya yang tak akan pernah menjadi buram atau menghilang walau sejenakpun. 18 Maret 2018. Tepat enam bulan sejak JBJ merilis _debut single_ nya. Enam bulan sejak kebahagiaan Kenta sebagai anggota JBJ dimulai. Satu bulan sebelum Kenta harus berpisah dengan anggota-anggota JBJ lainnya. Kecuali satu.

18 Maret 2018. _Minivan_ yang dibawa manajer JBJ mengalami kecelakaan besar di salah satu jalan tol di Seoul. Kebocoran pada tangki minyak rem _minivan_ itu menyebabkannya tergelincir dan keluar dari jalur, menabrak _railing_ dan terjun bebas ke jalan raya di bawahnya. Tiga orang yang berada di dalam _minivan_ itu tidak terselamatkan. Dua manajer dan salah satu rapper JBJ. Kim Sanggyun. "Kalau saja tak kutinggalkan dia sendirian di _dorm_." itu yang selalu disesali Kenta.

Kalau saja Kenta tidak meninggalkan Sanggyun di _dorm_. Kalau saja Kenta membangunkan Sanggyun dan mereka berangkat bersama. Sanggyun pasti masih ada di sini bersamanya. Kalau saja Kenta punya nyali untuk mengatakan perasaannya,

pasti Sanggyun tidak akan semudah itu terlepas dari genggamannya.

Kenta tidak pernah berencana kembali ke Seoul. Ia menetap di Osaka dan bekerja di suatu perusahaan televisi sebagai _creative_ producer. Undangan makan malam sekaligus acara reuni JBJ yang dikirimkan ke _private office_ nya oleh Taehyun membawa langkahnya kembali ke kota dimana semuanya berawal. _Selamat datang di Seoul, dimana semua mimpimu dapat terwujud!_ Tulisan ini tertulis dimana-mana mulai dari tempat ia turun dari pesawat hingga ke luar bandara. Perasaan Kenta bercampur aduk, antara senang dan sedih, antara riang dan pedih.

Antara benci, dan rindu.

Kakinya melangkah keluar dari bus menuju jalan yang begitu familiar, tapi begitu asing baginya, semua di saat yang sama. Melewati halte _shuttle bus_ yang dulu biasa dinaikinya dan rumah makan barbekyu yang sudah lama tak dikunjunginya. "Padahal bir di sini terasa sangat segar dan berbeda." gumam Kenta kecil. Langkah Kenta terhenti di depan sebuah gedung tua yang mungkin hampir roboh, lalu ia tersenyum kecil.

"Kita bisa membatalkan makan malam di _venue_ bintang lima yang sangat mahal itu jika kau ingin makan barbekyu seberang jalan." Taehyun muncul dari dalam gedung tua itu dengan senyum hangatnya. Kenta tertawa kecil lalu merentangkan tangannya, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia menginginkan pelukan orang yang sudah lama tak dijumpainya. "Lama tak berjumpa, _hyung_." sapa Kenta dengan suara lembut. Taehyun tersenyum, bergerak ke arah Kenta dan memukul perutnya pelan.

"Kau bahkan tak berhak mendapatkan senyumku. Jangan meminta pelukan. Adik macam apa yang tak pernah menelepon sekalipun?" tanya Taehyun. Kenta menurunkan tangannya lalu mengusap perutnya pelan. Rasa sakit di perutnya bekas pukulan Taehyun terbenam rasa bersalah di hatinya. "Maaf, _hyung_. Aku sibuk, dan belum terlalu siap." jawab Kenta. Ia tidak lagi menatap Taehyun. Sekarang, tanah aspal berwarna abu-abu gelap kelihatan lebih menarik untuk Kenta.

Taehyun berjalan maju dan memeluk tubuh ramping Kenta. "Lupakan. Cepat naik, kita harus segera bertemu Sanggyun." katanya pelan. Kenta tersenyum manis, memperlihatkan gingsulnya yang dijanjikannya pada Sanggyun tak akan dirapikan seumur hidup, lalu mengangguk. Taehyun masuk mendahului Kenta, melepas sepatunya dan masuk ke ruang latihan menari JBJ empat tahun lalu.

Kenta melepas sepatunya. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat interior yang sama persis seperti saat terakhir ia berkunjung, lalu berbisik pelan.

"ただいま."

 **Fin.**


End file.
